<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Ifs by NerdsinaTree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489702">What Ifs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree'>NerdsinaTree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Gap Romance, Cuddles, F/M, Fade to Black, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Nightmares, Older Man/Younger Woman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin's Mushrooms...What have I done?...Please Sofia...come back". Cedric finally gets the Amulet, but at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Ifs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here's the other bittersweet story for cedfiaweek2020. Sorry it's late, but this story is important to me and I really wanted to do it justice. Truth be told, I actually came up with this story back in March of last year. So it's been on my mind for a while now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia tore through the castle, panting desperately she looked back for just a moment to see her pursuer still hot on her tail. Quickly she rounded the corner into the thone room, shutting and locking the door behind her. Little hands clutching her precious amulet tightly, the object of her pursuers desire.</p>
<p>Her efforts were futile however, as a quick magic spell caused the door to melt into oblivion. Revealing her enemy standing face to face with her. Her heart broke once more at the sight of him, still overcome with the disappointment and betrayal she felt.</p>
<p>"There you are. Now, give me the amulet princess." he crooned sweetly.</p>
<p>Defiant blue eyes glared back at him. "Never!" she declared, bolting as fast as her legs would carry her to the nearest exit.</p>
<p>She squealed in pain as a spell struck her, sending her hurtling across the room and into the ground with a hard 'thud'. Her small body rolling across the floor a few times before finally stopping, and remaining motionless.</p>
<p>Cedric stood in the door, his wand still glimmering with the magic of his spell. Sauntering over slowly, he gazed down upon the lifeless body of the princess. A wicked grin starting on his face as his eyes savored the gleam of the purple jewel around her neck.</p>
<p>Reaching down he snatched it off, holding it up triumphantly. A feeling of rapture coming over him, as he admired it's beauty and power.</p>
<p>"I did it. I finally did it. The Amulet of Avalor! It's finally mine!" the room echoing with his cries of jubilation.</p>
<p>Thoughts of his impending conquest filled him as he eyed the jewel greedily. Oh! the things he'd be able to do with the power it would grant him.</p>
<p>Chuckling maliciously, his gaze slowly turned down to the little princess still laying on the floor. Her breath still...</p>
<p>He froze. Eyes widening and smile slowly fading. "Sofia?..."</p>
<p>Kneeling beside her he shook her gently, attempting to rouse the motionless girl. But to no avail. "Oh no..." he whispered, a dread like ice rapidly boring it's way through his core. "Oh no..."</p>
<p>He sat, gathering her into his arms, and holding her close. Her lifeless body hanging limp like a ragdoll, as he traced a trembling finger over her little cheek.</p>
<p><em>"Hi, Mr. Cedric,"</em> her angelic voice called in his memories. Bright blue eyes staring up at him with childlike wonder, trust, and encouragement.</p>
<p>One by one recollections of her many visits to his workshop, the gifts she'd bestowed him, and the moments they'd shared together flashed through his mind. Precious gestures of friendship, as she slowly lit up his lonesome world with her warm light.</p>
<p>But that light was gone now; and he'd been the one to snuff it out.</p>
<p>"Merlin's mushrooms...What have I done?..." Whimpering piteously he hugged the girl tightly as he cradled her. "Please Sofia...come back."</p>
<p>She made no response, and that only sent him spiraling further. "Sofia!" he sobbed, squeezing her tighter.</p>
<p>A purple glint caught his eye, and he stared at the jewel still in his hands, but found it no longer gave him the joy it once had. Instead it felt unbearably heavy in his grasp, it's magical gleam seeming to mock him with a cold and merciless cruelty. As the reality of what he'd destroyed to obtain it fully engulfed him. His sweet little princess...his precious friend...</p>
<p>He flung the amulet across the room, unable to endure it's cursed judgement any longer. It's magical value meant nothing to him anymore, and he'd destroy it a thousand times over, if only it would bring her back.</p>
<p>Cedric continued to hold the girl close to him, hot tears springing from his eyes as he wept.</p>
<p>"Sofia...I'm so sorry...please...<em>please</em>, please, forgive me...forgive me." he pleaded. Both to her, and a higher power.</p>
<p>But there was no forgiveness for this was there? No going back. He'd destroyed the life of his dearest friend all for a piece of jewelry. Never again would he, or anyone, be blessed with her company; and it was all his fault.</p>
<p>His wails of despair echoed throughout the castle, emphasizing the reality of just how truly alone he was now.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."</em>
</p>
<p>Cedric awoke with a soft gasp. Looking over he saw the serene form of his wife, her amulet still around her neck as always. The <em>pink</em> jewel resting safely between her breasts.</p>
<p>It was only a dream. That knowledge brought relief, but only a little as memories of his former evil schemes came to his mind.</p>
<p>He whimpered softly, reaching over and wrapping his arms around her. Pulling her into him</p>
<p>The sudden shifting caused Sofia to wake, turning slightly as she felt Cedric holding her close, nuzzling into her neck and shoulder.</p>
<p>"Cedric?" she moaned groggiliy.</p>
<p>"Shh, go back to sleep Sofia," he urged gently. Feeling a new wave of guilt at having waked her.</p>
<p>But she wouldn't. She could sense something was wrong. Though it wasn't unusual for her to wake up snuggled in his arms, this time felt different, he seemed to be seeking comfort.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?"</p>
<p>The sorcerer just squeezed her tighter, "Yes...I just...it's nothing..." he lied, feeling a bit embarrassed by his childishness, but still reluctant to let her go. Though he hoped she wouldn't press matters.</p>
<p>She persisted however, gently running her fingers through his bangs as she asked, "Did you have a bad dream?"</p>
<p>He groaned in reply, before muttering a soft "...Yes"</p>
<p>"Do you want to talk about it?..."</p>
<p>He shook his head at first, unwilling, but slowly started to relent, looking up to see her amulet. His princess waiting patiently for him, concerned by the pained look on his face</p>
<p>"I...I just had a dream about back when I still wanted your amulet..." he admitted shamefully, tears starting to spring up as he continued. "and...i..in order to obtain it...I actually...hur...I kill..." eyes squeezed shut. Unable to relay the damning detail of his horrid nightmare.</p>
<p>She seemed to catch on though, cradling his head gently as she sought to soothe him. "Oh Cedric...it was only a dream..."</p>
<p>He cringed, nuzzling deeper into her, "I know...But...Oh Sofia!...it just felt so real!" A shuddering breath escaped him as he looked back at her jewel. "This amulet..." reaching forward he caressed the pink gem with a single finger. She didn't recoil, trusting him entirely, but he did, pulling back suddenly as if it had burned him. Memories of that nightmare, and his past, searing his mind. "There was a time I would have done anything to have the power it could grant me. Oh Sofia, if not for your kindness, who knows what I would have tried to claim your fathers kingdom...I truly may have hurt you..."</p>
<p>"You would've never hurt me," she said confidently. "Even when you still wanted my amulet, you were always protecting me."</p>
<p>He wasn't so sure however. There were just too many other incidents where he could have. So many times he could have gone wrong. What if he had actually froze her with that Medusa stone, either the first time or at Grimtrix suggestion? What if he had succeeded in that vanishing spell during the Mermaid Comb fiasco? What if he had elected to attempt a more murderous way to obtain the kingdom?</p>
<p>Seeming to sense his thoughts, she held him tighter. "Here, let's not think about all those bad things that <em>could</em> have happened Cedric. Instead, let's just focus on this...right here right now..."</p>
<p>They shifted, allowing her to hold him more easily. Cedric resting his head upon her breasts like a pillow, his breath easing as she stroked his face and hair comfortingly.</p>
<p>He clung to the moment as she suggested, trying to forget all the possible horrible routes his life could have taken, and instead focus on this wonderful reality. His wonderful wife, the love of and light of his life, holding him close. So grateful that this was where his path had led.</p>
<p>He calmed quickly, with just a few stray tears falling to her chest. His breathing even, as he continued to savor her comfort and caresses.</p>
<p>She bent down slightly, kissing his forehead. "Do you feel better?"</p>
<p>The man nodded, looking up at her with a soft smile, before raising to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.</p>
<p>The affectionate gesture was sweet and innocent at first. But quickly became more sultry as they continued to plant more kisses upon each other, as if unable to stop. Cedric shifting his postion so he was on top of her. His hands roaming her body, as Sofia held him tightly. Her hand cupping the back of his head, fingers digging into his hair. A sweet moan of desire escaping her as he kissed her deeply. Her husband answering back with a hungry groan of his own...</p>
<p>He broke for a moment, still hovering over her, to look into her eyes. Warm and hazy with love and want for him...</p>
<p>Leaning down to her ear he whispered, "I love you <em>so</em> much..."</p>
<p>She nodded in agreement, "I love you too." Kissing him again, as they melted into a passionate embrace...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>